wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Lostorage
Lostorage (Lostorage) is Lostorage incited WIXOSS's opening theme song. The song is performed by Yuka Iguchi, who is also the voice actor for Chinatsu Morikawa. Track Listing # Lostorage # A Vague Story (なんとなくの話 Nantonaku no Hanashi) # Lostorage (instrumental) # A Vague Story (なんとなくの話 Nantonaku no Hanashi) (Instrumental) Lyrics Lostorage Romaji= Born→memory Subete ga umare Subete wo keshite Subete wo koete Watashi wo kumitateru kioku Sakendeiru wa atama no naka ＜find my real＞ Doko kara kawatta no? Shinjiteta mono maigo ni natta Kisetsu wa sugitemo omoide no basho wa Ano koro no mama nanoni…… Nazo…...Fuan…...Oshiete Susunde mo ii no? Kako mo mirai mo sagashiteru Dive→memory Aetara ii ne Ano hi no egao ano yakusoku Kurikaesu nichijou no naka Noizu ni makare yugandeku Mada wakaranai Mada motometai Mada nakusenai Oreta mune no kaado wo hiraki Samyou no kioku no naka ＜find my real＞ Wasuretakunai mono Dakishimetemo sururi to nigete Chiisana omoide mo te no hira no naka Iroaseteyuku tomete…… Kibou? THE END? Kotaete Tebanashite ii no? Kako ni tsunagare ugokenai ＜Mawaru keshiki wa gray Sotto hibiita kotoba delay Zoushokushita ishiki no relay Ikirutte kodoku na play?＞ Kore wa kuusou no meiro kamoshirenai Dareka ga shikaketa wana ni dive ＜falling down＞ Sukoshi zutsu kieru fuukei no kakera Atsumete…… ＜I'll never lose you＞ dive→memory Aetara ii ne Ano hi no egao ano yakusoku Kurikaesu nichijou no naka Noizu ni makare yugandeku Mada wakakarani Mada motometai Mada nakusenai Oreta mune no kaado wo hiraki ima Samayou kioku no tochuu de Nanika ni deai tsumiageru Subete ga umare Subete wo keshite Subete wo koete Watashi wo kumitateteru kioku wake……! ＜Mawaru keshiki wa gray Sotto hibiita kotoba delay Zoushokushita ishiki no relay Ikirutte kodoku na play?＞ |-| Kanji= born→memory 全てが生まれ 全てを消して 全てを超えて 私を組み立てる記憶 叫んでいるわ　頭の中 ＜find my real＞ どこから変わったの？ 信じてたもの　迷子になった 季節は過ぎても　想い出の場所は あの頃のまま　なのに… 謎… 不安… 教えて 進んでもいいの？ 過去も未来も探してる dive→memory 会えたらいいね あの日の笑顔　あの約束 繰り返す日常の中 ノイズに巻かれ歪んでく まだ解らない まだ求めたい まだ失くせない 折れた胸のカードを開き 彷徨うの　記憶の中　＜find my real＞ 忘れたくないもの 抱きしめてもするりと逃げて 小さな想い出も手の平の中 色あせてゆく　止めて… 希望？　THE END？　答えて 手放していいの？ 過去に繋がれ　動けない… ＜マワル景色ハ gray ソット響イタ言葉 delay 増殖シタ意識ノ relay 生キルッテ孤独ナ play？＞ これは空想の迷路かもしれない 誰かが仕掛けた罠にdive　＜falling down＞ 少しずつ消える風景の断片 集めて…　＜I'll never lose you＞ dive→memory 会えたらいいね あの日の笑顔　あの約束 繰り返す日常の中 ノイズに巻かれ歪んでく まだ解らない まだ求めたい まだ失くせない 折れた胸のカードを開き　今 彷徨う記憶の途中で 何かに出会い　積み上げる 全てが生まれ 全てを消して 全てを超えて 私を組み立ててる記憶 wake…！ ＜マワル景色ハ gray ソット響イタ言葉 delay 増殖シタ意識ノ relay 生キルッテ孤独ナ play？＞ |-| English= Born→memory Everything is born...... Everything disappears...... Beyond it all...... The memories that make up me are screaming...... inside of my head. ＜find my real＞ Since when did we change? The people that I believed in have become like lost children Even if seasons pass the place in our memories will stay the same as it was back then, and yet.…… I have…...this strange uneasiness…… Tell me, should I move forward? I’m searching for my past and future too! dive→memory I hope that I meet That day's smile, That promise too In our repeated daily life That's warped and wrapped up in Noise I still don’t understand it! I still want to find it! I don’t want to lose it yet! I'll open the card in my broken heart In my wandering memories. ＜find my real＞ The things that I don’t want to forget Escape and slip through my arms even as I embrace them As for my small memories in the palm of my hand They fade away…... No, stop it…... Hope? THE END? Answer me Should I let go of them? Bound to the past I can’t move ＜The turning scenery is Gray The words that echo notes delay My increasing awareness relay Is living a solitary play? ＞ This may be a maze of my own fantasy But I’ll dive to the trap that someone’s set up ＜falling down＞ The fragments of scenery that vanish bit by bit I’ll gather them……. ＜I'll never lose you＞ dive→memory I hope that I meet That day’s smile That promise too. In our repeated daily life That's warped and wrapped up in Noise I don’t understand it yet! I still don’t understand it! I don’t want to lose it yet! I’ll open the card in my broken heart now In the midst of our wandering memories. I’ll come across something and acquire it Everything is born Everything disappears Beyond it all The memories that make up me wake …...! ＜The turning scenery is Gray The words that echo notes delay My increasing awareness relay Is living a solitary play? ＞ ＜find my real＞ Gallery lostorage norm.jpg lostorage art.jpg Lostorage Opening CD Anime Edition.jpg Videos Navigation Category:Music